


Poofed Feathers

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman conjurs some feathers for Virgil. SUPER short and simple to get me back in the swing of things. not very high quality.





	Poofed Feathers

“Hey guys, If you spent your day in a well, can you say your day was well-spent?” Patton grinned as Roman chuckled to himself from the couch.

“Well… spent?” Roman grinned and conjured a small coin to float above his finger tips. Patton laughed and clapped as Roman poofed it away. He had been practicing his conjuring abilities, and Patton decided he and his puns could keep him company.

“Hey, Virgil!” Patton turned his attention to the darker side sat in the corner watching his phone. “This gravity joke is getting a bit old, but I fall for it every time.”

Patton beamed when Virgil snickered. That was the most ‘laughter’ anyone could see from the guy. 

Roman kept poofing small objects in and out of existence to float around. 

“If you’re looking for an early bird look no feather than me!” 

Roman smiled and poofed up a few feathers to swirl through the air. Roman smirked when he saw Virgil slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 

God, he wanted to hear that laughter.

Roman pondered his options before casting his gaze to his conjured feathers.

Idea.

Roman grinned and waved his hand towards Virgil, leading the feathers behind him before quickly diving them into his jacket.

Virgil squeaked and pressed both hands to his mouth. Luckily for him, Patton hadn’t noticed.

If Patton knew he was ticklish, that tickle monster would DESTROY Virgil.

Virgil wanted to berate Roman, tell Patton he needed to leave, SOMETHING. But he couldn’t because he knew if he opened his mouth all that would come out would be laughter.

Virgil tried to shoot a nasty glare at Roman, but considering he was on the verge of giggles it probably wasn’t that intimidating.

“How do you make an octopus laugh? You give it ten-tickles.“ Patton laid down another pun, inching Virgil closer to laughter. 

How many feathers were there? One? Three? Ten? Fifty? Virgil didn’t know but FUCK did they tickle. They were so maddeningly light, just gently skimming across his hyper sensitive stomach. The were quick and agile, never going where Virgil expected. 

It was just so tickly! Virgil was barely keeping himself together. He was shaking from the laughter bouncing around in his chest, desperate to escape.

Roman was grinning like a madman, watching Virgil crumble. Patton was just confused.

But not for long~

Roman wiggled his fingers to guide the feathers to where he guessed Virgil’s bellybutton was. 

Bingo.

“ACK! Ahahahahaha- hehehehehey! Rohohohohoman yohohohou lihihihittle shihihihihit!” Virgil erupted into hysterical giggles. He could feel a hot blush rising. He knew Patton probably had that look on his face.

Virgil glanced at Patton.

Excited eyes. Huge adoring grin. Twinkle of happiness in his irises. Yup. He had the look.

“Oh sorry, padre. Looks like we were interrupted by tickly over there.”

“Are you tickling him, Roman?”

Roman shrugged and pulled the feathers from Virgil’s hoodie. “Guilty.”

Virgil rubbed at his stomach to try and get the residual tingles to disappear. 

“Aw, kiddo, I had no idea you were so adorably ticklish! We don’t hear your laugh enough. Come here, V~”

Virgil yipped and went running, Patton following behind with wiggling fingers.

Roman smirked and poofed the feathers away. His job here was done.


End file.
